Beware the Beds - Part 3
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: A routine haunting in a motel turns sour, when Dean awakes to Sam being swallowed by his bed. Sam is stuck fast, and disappears. Dean frantically searches the entire motel for a trace of Sammy, only to find him in the boarded up basement with two other people and a few corpses. Castiel and Dean manage to get them out, only to be locked in, and have to use the power of gay sex...


Blinking open with sore, tired eyes, Dean could hear Sam yelling with Castiel talking in the background. Rubbing his hand to his face, Dean looked up to see Cas holding onto Sammy's arms. His body was being sucked into the bed as if it weren't even solid. Jolting up Dean ran over to him.

"What the hell….what's happening Cas?"

"I," Cas said with a huff while struggling to get Sam out of the sinking bed frame. "I don't know. I just woke up to him being sucked into his own bed."

"Dean. Help. Grab my other arm."

Taking his helpless brothers other hand Dean pulled all he might. Sam was sinking fast, only his shoulders and head showing.

"Don't let go Sammy. I got'cha."

Sammy gasped as his hands broke free of both Cas and Dean. "Dean!" And with that he sunk into the mass all the way, disappearing completely. Dean patted the bed and checked underneath, frantically looking for any sign of him.

"No Sam…" He looked around, searching the room for any hidden places. "Sammy! Sam!"

Cas looked with him but found nothing. "Sam, where are you!?"

But there was no answer. Just silence. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and threw the pitcher off the table.

"Damn it, Cas. I..I lost him. It's all my fault. I shouldn't of let go."

Cas patted him gingerly, making sure not to get on his upset side. He saw Deans face screwed into a frown. He knew how much Dean cared about Sam, and he wanted to help him. So Cas straightened up and smiled.

"Ill help you find him. Don't worry. Im sure he's not far."

Dean just smirked. "Not helping Cas. Look, the police couldn't find those couples bodies. What if…" He paused then continued with a sigh. "What if I cant find him. Im gonna lose him forever Cas."

Castiel firmed his stance and punched into his hand. "Well, we better start looking then."

Dean got up and put his salt gun in his pant side. Packing up the rest of the essentials, they walked off down the hall to the ground flooring. Dean couldn't see anything so far. Nothing looked obscure to the eye. Cas, who was tagging along behind him, saw the front desk lady walking out to take a smoke.

Apparently she had already spotted them coming out of the blocked off motel room. Fast walking over angrily she crossed her arms, doing her pout.

"Uhm, you aren't supposed to be in there!"

Taking a better look at who had broke into the room, she wagged her finger with a 'I just caught you breaking police rules bub' look.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from yesterday?"

Smiling with annoyance Dean looked to Castiel then back to her. He had no time to answer questions. They still needed to find Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about the whole breaking and entering thing."

She twirled her smoke between pedicured finger tips, taking a blow every so often during the short conversation.

"Are you like a person who believes in that ghost bullshit? Is that why you broke into Room 250? Wait, wait, are you like some kind of filming the supernatural people?"

Dean sighed. This was getting really irksome. "Look, have you seen my, uh, partner anywhere?"

She blow smoke slightly at Castiels direction with a flirtacious smirk. Stomping the butt out she looked back to the odd but strangely attractive man and his friend, who was also smokin.

"Oh, you mean that tall, long haired guy that was with you yesterday?"

Wow, wasn't she just captain obvious. "Yes, yes him. Have you seen him anywhere?"

She tapped her fingers to her chapped lips. "Uh, nope. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Dean scratched his short hair impatiently. "Well thanks. No reason. Just, wandered off. No big deal."

Smiling she leaned to one side. Looking back to Cas she grabbed his hand in a quick gesticulation.

"What are you doing?" Cas said, a bit freaked out by this strange option of touch.

"Oh, don't be such a stuffed shirt. Im just," Focusing on scribbling down numbers on his wrist, she stuck out her tongue. "Writing down my digits." Finishing off the 9 with a twirling line that stretched to Castiels blood vessel on the palm, she winked, putting back on the cap to the sharpie with pride.

Huffing Dean rubbed his hand down his arm. This chick was pissing him off now. But he could on feel a diminutive of jealousy rise in his throat. Straining to compose himself, Dean grabbed Cas by the arm, dragging him off to the direction of his car. All Castiel could focus on was the numbers that had been forcefully drawn on his hand. From where they had been standing the girl smiled devilishly and yelled to him wakes the dead pitch.

"Call me!"

Rolling his eyes Dean tried to block out her high pitched feminine voice.

Stumbling, Cas followed Deans directional path, with him having a strangely tight grip to his arm. Stopping and pivoted him into view of Castiels blue dark eyes, he took his wrist and looked to the scribbled digits. Opening the door to the impala he took out a small bottle of germ-x. Squirting some into his hand he rubbed Casses hand, making the digits disappear slowly. Cas watched with curiosity.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

Dean sighed and continued to rub his wrist. Without noticed he began to rub the marker harder, which in turn was hurting Castiel.

"Dean, your incapacitating me.."

Stopping, Dean stopped and looked into Casses big inky blue orbs. "Im sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Looking to his reddened wrist Cas smoothed out his jacket sleeve. "I think that emotion you where experiencing was called jealousy Dean."

Chuckling, Dean closed the impala door shut and took out his phone. "I highly doubt it Cas." Scrolling threw his cells contacts he clicked on Bobby's name.

"Who are you calling?" Cas asked, still tending to his bruising wrist, which smelled of rubbing alcohol now.

"Bobby."

As the line rang up, Bobby picked up his phone with a yawn. "What do you need boy? I was taking a nap."

Dean shifted the phone next to his ear and ran a hand down his mouth, clearing his throat dryly.

"Bobby, we need your help."


End file.
